LOVE
by AngelofMystery
Summary: The 3rd Watch characters reflect of love. Please Review :)!


TITLE: Love  
  
AUTHOR: AngelofMystery  
  
E-MAIL: angelofmystery@earthlink.net  
  
RATING: PG to PG-13?  
  
SUMMARY: All the Third Watch character reflect on love  
  
SPOILERS: None really, the show in general  
  
DISCLAIMER: Third Watch belongs to John Wells and Warner Brothers  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
  
  
CARLOS:  
  
Growing up I never knew love; to me it was what was something I lost when my parents gave me up. It was something I could never give nor receive. Foster care taught me little for life in the real world, I learned nothing but how to hide my feeling, not care, and not love. I thought I knew love, I've had girlfriends but looking back I know that was nothing but superficial. I'm not a bad guy, a lot of people think I am, that really annoys me- to be thought of as something I'm not. "Cold, uncaring and aloof" that seems to be my motto. I have feelings, I care- seriously I do. I just don't know how to let those feeling be shown, how to be human. Then Vangie's sister came to me and told me I'm a father that Vangie was killed and I need to take care of the baby. I didn't want to, I didn't want to grow attached to something only to screw up. But when I saw her, Kylie, I knew what love was. As her little eyes stared at me and her little hand gripped my finger I knew. I was going to be a father and Kylie was going to grow up knowing what love is…  
  
KIM:  
  
I lost the only person I ever really loved. To me he was everything- not only a partner but a best friend and everything in between. When something was wrong he was always there, he was me touchstone. Then, like a nightmare he was taken from me- shot and killed by his childhood friend. Over drugs! The scene replays in my head over and over- I don't want to forget, all I have left is my memories. It's been a year since he's been gone. I stand before his grave and cry, the droplets falling to the ground. The flowers I left him are propped against his tombstone. God, why Bobby?  
  
Sometimes love is the worse pain of all…  
  
SULLY:  
  
Tatiana left me, I have no idea where she is…I never had much luck with love. I mean it took me this long to find someone and I screw it all up. I'm getting older; I want to settle down start a family. If I could I'd take back everything to have Tatiana here with me. She was my sunshine in the morning, without her I'm lost…  
  
JIMMY:  
  
I think I'm in love too easily. Like a teenaged schoolboy any girl I find interest in I think I love. I've been with many women, I'm not proud of it, but I can't change what I did. I did love Kim though, not fully though. I took her for granted, cheated on her, and I lost the only love that I ever came close to knowing. I still care about Kim, I mean we have a kid together but I'm not in love with her…I don't feel any love right now…  
  
DOC:  
  
Morales left, and so did her love. I no longer look for love in woman but in my job. I get joy in saying a life, helping out the old man on the corner, being someone's hero. My job is my love now- that doesn't bother me. I do my job, making one difference at a time but who knows maybe there's another person out there for me…  
  
FAITH:  
  
I love a lot of people. I love Fred because he's the father of my kids and he's my husband. I love Charlie and Emily they're my future. I love Bosco, he's always there for me; he's my partner and best friend. In many ways I love Bosco more, I know Fred picks up on this, I know it hurts him. Bosco and me are out there everyday risking our lives together, that creates a bond far greater then marriage Fred doesn't understand that. Mine and Bosco's relationship is complicated though, we fight a lot but it's all in love. He calls me 'mother' sometimes, I realize I can act like one but that's only because I care. A lot of people look at him and dismiss him as a hotheaded jackass but I always said being around Bosco was an acquired taste; I seem to be the only one who can stand him which is sad because Bosco is a beautiful person…  
  
TY:  
  
Alex is great, she makes me happy, and she's there for me. I didn't know I loved her till I almost lost her. I acted like a jerk, taking her for granted, it's behind us now but I still wonder what my life would be like if I lost her. Probably not as good as it is now. She's everything to me I know this now. For the first time in my life I feel true love. Let me tell you it's a great feeling. I worry a lot more now- what if something happens to her on the job and I can't be there for her? What if, what if? Mom tells me worries are good, the more you worry the more you care. As I watch her at a distance, talking to a patient she reminds me of an angel. Her hair golden, her eyes the color of the heavens, her heart pure…Alex, my angel…  
  
BOSCO:  
  
My father didn't teach me anything about love and woman, only how to beat them. I've had girlfriends, I was even engaged once but my heart wasn't in it. I don't know what it is, maybe my father screwed me up too much, maybe- ?  
  
I love Ma, that's a given, even though was a kid I let my father hit her, he'd shove me in the dark closet and I'd stay there frozen in fear- I didn't stop him... I also love Faith, she great. No one can deal with my crap but her, she never judges me. Out of everyone in my life she has to be the most important, we're partners. She steps I step, she shoots I shoot. I risk my life and job for her and I don't even think twice, I just act. I know that's because I love her. I never told her but she knows, just like I know she love me- it goes unsaid. Hopefully she will always be there, if it were my choice she'd never leave…  
  
ALEX:  
  
I always tried not to be a girly-girl; I tried not to think of guys and love. But then I got involved with Ty and he changed my life. I'm no longer afraid to love like I was. He's opened up so many things for me. He makes me happy; I can't wait to see him next time. I know he love me, I can see it in the twinkle in his eye. You know I never believed in that saying about how everyone has a perfect match for them until now. I smile as I see him walk towards me, I hug him and feel his warmth, his love, his strength and I feel at home…  
  
THE END! 


End file.
